


Aliens Vs. Cryptids

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cryptids, Cute, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Pillow Talk, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Late one night it's Lance who brings up something. And about one of Keith's favorite subjects too.Oneshot/drabble





	Aliens Vs. Cryptids

Lance was happily asleep in his nice comfy bed when all of a sudden he thought of something. To tell you the truth, it was actually a little horrifying if he was going to be honest. It was also sort of sad. He couldn't get it out of his head. He had to try and at least do something about it, even if it was just voicing it to Keith. 

Was Keith even awake? His boyfriend was a pretty deep sleeper, after all... 

"...what if cryptids are just aliens that got stranded on Earth...?"

Lance rolled over to see if Keith was awake, and he was in fact. Keith sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide, and completely wide awake. Lance wondered if he'd had this thought before. 

"I've just been reminded of how much I love you. I am very much in love with you."

Even if it freaked Lance out a little, he knew it fascinated Keith. He knew it made him happy.

So he'd talk to him about it as much as he wanted, as much as he liked. 


End file.
